


you make me high

by xKweenx



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Getting high, Marijuana, One Shot, Riding, Smoking, Smut, Weed Usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKweenx/pseuds/xKweenx
Summary: A high fell on Kenny, it was nothing compared to the one you gave him
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	you make me high

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes, just a dirty lil one shot here, I wrote this while listening to Artic Monkey's "Why Do You Only Call Me When Your High", so....here ya go! Also Kenny gives off, "I smoke cus it makes me look hot and helps me relax" vibes, so enjoy Comment & Kudos muahhhhh<3

It helped him relax

That was his reason for sparking up 

It was legal in Colorado anyway, who cares 

Stan said he should slow down

Kyle said he smokes too much

Cartman said he should smoke crack 

You didn’t say anything really

You never told Kenny anything about the lingering smell of weed he would sometimes have, even though you hated the smell 

You never said anything about his red eyes, even though you preferred his crystal clear blue eyes 

You never said anything 

Which only made Kenny need this release even more 

Every time you looked at Kenny, he needed more of it 

Every touch from you was addicting 

But that one day, he’ll never forget it 

Kenny lit up his joint, taking a long drag from it, remember the day he was higher than he ever been 

He hadn’t smoke in a month

And you were so proud of him, he was finally slowing down

You gave him a loving hug, causing both of you to topple on your bed 

You laughed 

God, that laugh alone was enough to get him buzzed 

You raised from the position and found yourself straddling him 

You smiled at him from above 

He loves your smile 

Your hands found the ends of his parka hood and pushed it down 

He saw the way your eyes lit up when you saw his face clearly and without the effects of weed 

His owns hands now reaches out to carefully caress your cheek

He needed to get high 

He did that by leaning in and capturing your lips in a kiss 

You kissed him back, fingers instantly tangling with the blonde locks, pulling back to get air 

You smiled down at Kenny, and Kenny needed more.

It was dangerous what you did to Kenny, he got scared sometimes, how much of an impact you had on him. You weren’t even his, which made the thrill of your high all the more enticing 

You guided his hands to your hips and grabbed his sharp jaw and pressed your lips against his. Instantly feeling that he kissed back and turning his head to deepen the kiss.

You opened your mouth for him to slip his tongue in, and moaned a little, Kenny was losing it 

You then moved your mouth onto his neck and started planting soft kisses and little bites all around, leaving visible bruises here and there. You heard him moan and grip your hips harder 

He moved his hand to your center and his fingers traced your folds as he took off your panties, rubbing one finger against your slit

Kenny was fucked, you were the best rush he’s ever had, and he wanted more, he wanted you to make him forget, feel like he was in clouds, he could feel all that by just touching you 

“Fuck Kenny” You breathed out 

“You’re so tight fuck” Kenny said in your ear 

He slid his finger, curling it in just the right way. You let out a gasp and bucked your hips against him.

“You look so gorgeous begging for me” Kenny said darkly, causing you to moan louder 

“God, you’re wet ” He said in a husky tone

He quickly added another finger, stretching you out. Getting close to your orgasm, you were ready to come, when Kenny pulled his fingers out of you

You whined at the loss of contact, rubbing against him, desperate for friction.

Kenny was going for it. The ultimate high. And you were it

  
  


“Hold on” He reached for a condom from the drawer and puts it on.

You lowered yourself on his dick, throwing you head back and biting your lip at you took in every inch of Kenny, enjoying the sensation of being filled by him

His hands were on your hips, helping you move and establish a rhythm. As you got closer to your orgasm, you started riding him faster. You placed your hands on his chest and took him as deep as you could. 

Kenny thought it was pretty funny honestly. How many times have you warned him against smoking too much just to feel the luxury of being faded, and here you were trying to do the same thing 

Kenny let out grunts as he watched your though half-lidded eyes 

You looked gorgeous bouncing up and down his dick, he brought you close to kiss the section in between your breast, taking one nipple in his mouth and the other in between his finger, twisting and pulling to hear your beautiful wimpers 

Your taste was enough for him to finally reach after his ultimate high 

Thrusting up, he hit your g-spot and you came, arching your back at the incredible climax. Yet Kenny wasn’t done

He had helped you reach your own high, how you were going to be the reason he got his, something weed would never let him get 

Kenny continued pounding into you through your orgasm making you see stars behind your eyes

“Y/N…” Kenny moaned knowing he was dangerously close due to your walls clenching around him

You had leaned down to kiss him on his neck, biting and licking skin where you could, all while running your nails down his back

It was too much...you were too much...at this point, he was overdosing on you 

A few more thrusts and he let out a loud moan as he came 

This feeling was beyond him, how was it possible that he had completely blacked out from everything expect you? His body felt like it was floating on cloud nine, your scent had filled him and completely transported him where he was surrounded only by you

He was high, high on you, he couldn’t think or move at all, his body was completely overtaken by your body.

You two stayed there, nothing but heavy breathing filling the room. You placed a light kiss on his lips and got up from his lap

You giggled at him “You were probably high”

Kenny finished the last of his blunt, already feeling cottonmouth and mind hazed, no matter how much he smoked, or would never come close to the dangerous and addictive high you gave him 

  
  



End file.
